


Sweet Tea

by Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones makes sweet tea, Fluff, Gen, I want summer so badly, M/M, Multi, Recipes, Shore Leave, Slash but could be read as gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, U can’t see it but Uhura and Chapel are being lesbians in the background, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion/pseuds/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion
Summary: Bones makes sweet tea on shore leave.Inspired by my mother making sweet tea for my sister and me today.





	Sweet Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The recipe here is the way my mother makes sweet tea. She’s from Mississippi, although she did live in Georgia, so if they make sweet tea differently in different parts of the South, then let’s oretend they don’t.

It’s hot out.  
Hot, humid, and sunny - just like the South, Bones thinks fondly.

The planet they picked for shore leave is absolutely gorgeous - sun, palm trees (or the alien equivalent thereof), and an average temperature of 80 degrees. 

Spock and Uhura are like two cats that have found the sunniest spot in the house - lying stretched out in the sun, basking in the rays. Uhura dozes, waking every so often to accept drinks from Christine. Spock meditates, tanning a shade of moss-green that would be quite beautiful if it weren’t for his refusal of sunblock, claiming Vulcan Physiology as effective protection.

“Bones…”

Jim, on the other hand, is allergic to most forms of sunscreen and shouldn’t be out for very long, with his fair complexion. Not that he cares, but he does get overheated fairly quickly.

Bones sighs, but fondly. “What is it, Jim?”

Jim leans against his shoulder and makes soft puppy-dog eyes up at him. “Remember how you were telling me about Georgia in the summer?”

“Mmm-hmm. Made this weather look like wintertime.”

“Well, you said your mother would make sweet tea…” Jim lets his pleading eyes finish the rest of his sentence.

Bones smiles, remembering the cool, refreshing drink of his childhood. “Sure, why not? Have Mr. Scott beam some stuff down - I’ll send a list.” The Scotsman has elected to take shore leave onboard, citing the heat and his tendency towards a cooler climate as an excuse.

Jim grins, giving the other a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Bones.”

Bones gives him a half-hearted smack on the shoulder. “Go one, you.”

The ingredients are beamed down a few minutes later; tea -real tea courtesy of Sulu’s tea shrub, thankfully - a bucketful of ice, plenty of sugar, water, and a kettle and Bunsen burner.

“Why not simply have the tea made in the replicator?” Spock asks, roused by curiosity from his meditation. “It would be more efficient.”

Bones looks at him as if he had suggested they all wear their trousers on their heads. “See here, Mr. Spock! This isn’t ordinary tea - it’s good old Southern sweet tea! A replicator wouldn’t just ruin it - it would be practically blasphemous!”

Spock raises his ever-present Eyebrow of Judgment. “I fail to see how replicating a drink would be akin to disrespecting a deity.”

Bones winks. “That’s cause you haven’t had some of Momma McCoy’s Sweet Tea yet!”

He counts six teabags into the kettle - one for each person drinking. Slowly, the water is brought to a boil, allowing the tea time to steep, adding the sugar in a spoonful at a time. As soon as it’s boiled, he pours it into the glasses full of ice - slowly, so as not to crack the glass. He tops it off with cold water and proudly presents the glasses. “Drink up!”

Jim closes his eyes in ecstasy. “Holy...Bones, this is wonderful. I could drink a gallon!” He smiles warmly, and takes another drink.

Spock swirls it around in his glass and takes an appreciative sip. “I must admit, boiling the tea bags and sugar intensifies the flavour quite pleasantly. Also, the added ingredients make it more refreshing than plain ice water.”

Uhura, Sulu, and Christine also voice their admiration, drinking slowly to savour the taste.

Bones grins proudly. “Tell ya what - nothing like ice tea on a hot Georgia day.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re following American Idiot, I am gonna update eventually, but it’ll probably be in June time bc exams are kicking my butt rn and this fic was really to relieve stress.


End file.
